


Untitled

by DrSnakes



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, Dorks, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, high school party, it's only really slight kawoshin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSnakes/pseuds/DrSnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka insists on a Christmas party, so there they were with a few cans of beer and secret santa presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about a year ago and only posted it on my blog. I still like it and I figured the more kawoshin fics, the better, right? It's very short and still lacking the second half, which I have yet to write. I'm still hashing out the details. Especially what gifts they got each other, and how their evening would naturally progress. It's hard when you're not the best writer, haha.
> 
> This is an AU set in a universe in which Shinji and Kaworu are school-friends. I’d say this around their senior year? Anyways, Christmas party at Rei’s house, since Rei’s parents aren’t home (or possibly dead), and the ~whole gang~ wanted to have a get together and maybe sneak some beers or smth.

“Alright! Everyone get ready for the greatest present of all time!” Toji’s face was slightly flushed from the beer that everyone bullied Shinji into bringing to the party. 

Over on the far side of the couch Shinji sat with his gift on his lap, picking at the ribbons. Somehow Asuka had convinced Rei to hold a secret santa party at her house; partly because she didn’t want to be alone, and partly because it was everyone’s last year together in high school. So here they were. 

Shinji didn’t mind much, until they made him steal beers from his parents’ basement fridge. Even if his parents noticed, he doubted they say anything since he rarely did anything rebellious in the first place. Toji pulled a newspaper wrapped box out from behind his back, and held it up. He started to go on about how he had no idea on what to buy for a girl, blah blah, until Shinji tuned him out. The alcohol in his system was making him feel sicker than buzzed, and he honestly just wanted to go to bed. Next to him, Kaworu leaned closer and felt his forehead.

“Shinji, are you alright? You look sick,” Kaworu asked.

“I’m ok. I think I just need some air.” Shinji replied, not saying anything about the contact. “Who’d you get for secret santa?”

“Ah, I got you, Shinji.” Kaworu laughed. He showed Shinji the small box in his hands.

“Really? Cause I got you,” Shinji murmured weakly.

In the background, Asuka slammed her cup on the table, yelling at Toji, and making Shinji jump. He really thought he was going to be sick. Kaworu noticed quickly, and stood up, pulling up Shinji with him.

“Let’s take you outside... And let’s bring the gifts, too. We can open them where it’s more quiet.” Kaworu said, letting shinji lean on him all the way to the entrance, helping him weasel into his boots and coat. Everyone at the party didn’t even notice. They were all paying too much attention to Toji and Asuka’s debate while Kensuke and Hikari just giggled over something stupid on their phones.

Once they got outside they walked closely down the frigid street. There wasn’t any snow on the ground, save for a few cloddy patches here and there from earlier days. Kaworu kept stealing glances over at Shinji and noticed how slow he was walking and how he was breathing in and out like there was a frog in his throat. 

“You want to head back to my house? It’s only a few blocks from here,” He pointed in the direction. “I don’t think going back to the party will make you feel any better.” Kaworu added after some silence.

Shinji looked up at Kaworu, noticing the slight flush on his cheeks, passing it off as heat from the beer.

“Yeah sure...” He nodded, immediately regretting it because his head started to spin harder.

The silence stretched on between them, and each step they took almost echoed on the street. Occasionally a car would zoom by with headlights glaring, highlighting their faces and making them wince.

“We’re almost there, just another turn and a block and we’ll be home.” Kaworu supplied. His hand reached out to Shinji’s and held it tightly. “It’s getting cold, I can barely feel my hands.”

Shinji noticed how icy they actually were, and didn’t say anything.


End file.
